


I Got it Bad and I Got it Good

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Little Shit, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Medical Kink, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Richie and Eddie have explored a very casual D/s dynamic, but they've never really engaged in a serious roleplay, and Eddie's never taken the Dominant role before. They both like things the way they've gone, but Richie's also thought switching could be hot.Their first time doing both, and all of Richie's fantasies of what his demanding little spitfire could be like when put in control in the bedroom are suddenly dashed on the rocks of reality-- when Eddie Kaspbrak plays doctor, he doesn't mess around.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 219
Collections: Anonymous





	I Got it Bad and I Got it Good

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post by tumblr user chenetic:  
Stay with me on this, can there be a fic where Reddie try to roleplay for the first time but they’re both ridiculous and keep breaking character because Richie doesn’t understand doctor words and Eddie is trying to be fucking accurate.
> 
> Because how could I resist that idea?

“I should have known.” Richie sighs dramatically. “... Did you turn down the thermostat? It’s freezing in here.”

“Please, Mister Tozier.” Eddie fixes him with a stern look, snapping on a glove before he takes Richie’s chin in hand. “Say ‘ah’.”

“I kind of thought this would be less ‘let me look at your tonsils’ and more ‘take off your clothes and get on the table’, maybe a little ‘turn your head and cough’. And if I was a very good boy—”

“Well you’re not being a very good boy right now, are you, Mister Tozier?”

Richie sighs again, and then opens his mouth. Eddie looks down his throat, and then checks his ears and nose. Gets out the fancy thermometer and swipes it across Richie’s forehead. They really have way too much in the first aid kit.

“I should have known.” He repeats. “I asked you to play doctor once when we were nine and you diagnosed me with cancer and offered to give me the number of a counselor who would help me come to grips with my terminal illness.”

“Did I?” Eddie breaks character for a moment, laughing. “I don’t remember that.”

“Yeah, I wanted to— you know.”

“Take your clothes off?” He raises an eyebrow. 

“I don’t know. Just shirts, maybe. Either I would or you would and either way it was kind of exciting… not as exciting as it would have been a couple years later, I guess, but you know… I mean, you know. That weird age where sex isn’t really a thing and kissing is still gross, but you get curious, and it’s like… it wouldn’t even be anything you— Like, it wouldn’t be… even very different. Different from seeing you swimming, or different from what I looked like, and I wouldn’t be anything new to you, but it was… Dumb, maybe, but— I mean, was it?”

“It was very dumb.” Eddie caresses his cheek, briefly. “But we were pretty dumb. I didn’t realize you meant, like… ‘play doctor’. I didn’t actually— I don’t think I knew that was a thing kids did, even later.”

“Yeah, I feel like you still don’t know what it is, because I’m wearing all of my clothes and you stuck a tiny flashlight in all the holes in my face— sorry, what the hell, babe? What are you getting now?”

“It’s a sphygmometer.” Eddie blinks, straightening up from where he’d bent over his first aid kit. 

“Why do we have that?”

“For measuring blood pressure?” He holds a hand out expectantly and Richie surrenders his arm, waiting patiently for Eddie to go through the whole thing. “One-seventeen over eighty.”

“Is that good?”

“I’m very pleased with it, yes.”

“Is there going to be, like… a sexy exam at any point? Like, am I going to take my clothes off?”

“Well normally I would have you change into a gown, and I don’t have—”

“No, I’ll be naked, because this was supposed to be sexy roleplaying, and you were supposed to, you know, fondle my balls and do things to my prostate—”

“This is starting to sound like an ethical violation.” Eddie says, with an enviable deadpan tone that Richie really envies, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards so barely that anyone who paid less attention to his beautiful fucking face than one Richie Tozier would miss it. “Mister Tozier, am I going to have to recommend you change your primary care physician to someone less fuckable?”

“I should have been the doctor.”

“You’d be so bad at being the doctor, though.”

“You’re being a real useless bottom right now, you won’t even finger your boyfriend. What if I have ass cancer? And you’re standing here not detecting it? Don’t roll your eyes at me.”

“Fine, fine. I’m going to leave the room and I’d like you to remove your clothing and—”

“Wait, why are you leaving the room now?”

“Because I’m a fucking doctor, Richard, and that’s what I’d do to allow you a modicum of privacy while you change into a gown, but we don’t have one of those!” He strips his gloves off and throws them into the wastebasket, which definitely says something about the likelihood of any fingering happening.

“So just stay in the room?”

“That’s an ethical violation!” Eddie fires back, hand cutting through the air between every word. 

“You’re supposed to be fucking me!”

“I’m going to leave the room while you remove your clothing and lie down on the table, Mister Tozier. And if you think you can manage to behave—”

“Do I get something from the toy chest? A lollipop? Because I’d really love something nice and hard to suck on.”

“... That was terrible.” Eddie folds his arms.

“Excuse me, I’m trying very hard to make this sexy, Doctor K. If you don’t want to have sex with me, you know, there are better ways of letting me know than performing actual medicine on me.”

“I’m going to let you undress now, Mister Tozier.” 

And Eddie lets himself out of their bedroom with that, and okay. Okay. Richie knew that there was the possibility this would all be a disaster, but he’d kind of thought at some point Eddie would get into it. He strips down quickly and lies down on their bed, and he’d been aware that the room was a little cold, earlier, but now that he’s naked, the cold is so much more noticeable. It’s not doing flattering things to his junk, that’s for sure. 

“Eddie?” He calls, when he feels like he’s been lying down naked and cold and alone long enough. More than long enough, because he’d thought Eddie was going to watch him take his clothes off, instead of leaving. Several seconds pass. “Eddie? Babe? I’m sorry I complained about your bad roleplaying! I’m naked and I know you turned down the thermostat and can you just come back in here?”

Nothing.

“... Eddie?”

Sadistic little bastard. Richie would put his pants back on and go watch television, if he wasn’t so into that.

It’s not that he’s unsatisfied with their usual! It’s not that he doesn’t like the very good sex that they normally have, where they’re just themselves and they trade handjobs and blowjobs, sometimes in the shower, once in the living room, and frot lazily against each other while making out— frequently in the living room— before they worry about getting off, and he definitely has no complaints about the times he fucks Eddie’s absolutely perfect ass while Eddie holds onto him so tight and makes those little sounds he only makes when he’s getting it good, which they’ve never done in the living room and which Eddie said they could _ not _ do on the dining room table or up against the kitchen counter, but the point is, he likes what they do. A lot. And he loves that Eddie is into the things he’s been into, that he won’t shut up about Richie’s big hands and his big dick and how much he wants him and how Richie can do _ anything _ to him, he’s very on board with Eddie’s joy in being manhandled and fucked and the mutual dirty talking they do and the couple of times he cried during sex and Eddie didn’t make it weird or make fun of him even though he totally could have— well, totally could have the times Richie cried and he didn’t, the first time they were both kind of overwhelmed. 

He loves all that, he does. But he thought it would be fun to do some roleplaying and that maybe if they were in character, Eddie would have fun taking a turn to be in a more dominant role.

Well, joke’s on him, so what else is new? 

When the door does open, Richie is completely unprepared. He jumps a little.

“Mister Tozier.” Eddie greets, as if he hadn’t just been in the room… well, whenever he was in the room. He has a stethoscope around his neck now, Richie hadn’t even known he owned a stethoscope. “And how are we doing today?”

“Take a fucking guess.” Richie grumbles.

Eddie pulls on another pair of gloves. “And what are we seeing you for today?”

“I don’t know, doctor. It hurts when I fuck your mom, I think she g—”

“_Richard Tozier, I will fucking safeword the fuck out of this roleplay if you cannot behave yourself_.” Eddie hisses.

“You’re cute when you’re angry.”

“Then I must be really fucking adorable right now.”

“That makes two of us, dude, I’ve been lying in a cold room for _ minutes_, I just wanted us to have sexy fun!”

Eddie’s expression softens a little, into something contrite. Not contrite enough for an ‘I’m sorry, Richie, you’re right, I’m being a pedantic dick about this, I know you were only trying to show me a good time’, but it’s enough. The color blooms high on his cheeks and Richie knows. 

“Where does it hurt?”

“If I tell you, are you going to be a dick to me?”

“No— no. Sorry. I just… I don’t… I never did anything like this before.” He admits, looking at the first aid kit like it’s the most fascinating thing in the world. Which, given it’s Eddie… “Okay? And I wanted to do a good job.”

“Yeah, sexy doctor roleplaying is not about accuracy.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Richie reaches out, only to find Eddie is slightly too far away for him to give a reassuring squeeze to. His fingertips brush past his leg instead. 

“Can I still listen to your heartbeat? Because the other day when you asked if I would want to maybe do this sometime, I went out and bought a stethoscope.”

Well… that explains that, then.”

“Yeah, babe, of course you can listen to my heartbeat. It’s all yours.”

Eddie smiles at him at that, like he’d offered him the world. “All right, Mister Tozier, you can breathe normally, I’m just going to listen to that heart now.”

“I don’t know about breathing normally.” Richie grins, bobbing his eyebrows. “I feel a little short of breath all of a sudden.”

“Well, we’ll get to the bottom of that while I have you here, then.”

Richie feels an immense gratitude for the fact that Eddie did not suggest sending him somewhere else for tests, which he would not have put past him. Eddie perches on the edge of the bed, bending over him and warming up the end of the stethoscope before placing it over his heart, moving it around a little, settling. Listening, his expression soft and dreamy, a good moment before he’s done.

“Are you into that? Because no judgment, like we can— Like I know it’s a thing, for some people, if you want to do that. Or—” Richie hurries to continue, when he sees Eddie’s look of discomfort. A similar discomfort to the kind he displays when he likes _ anything_, like he’s not sure he can let Richie knows he has normal human desires. “Maybe I could do that? Listen to yours. Maybe it’s a thing for me and I just never knew!”

“Maybe.” Eddie whispers, and he sets the stethoscope aside, and trails his fingertips over Richie’s skin at last, moving down the center of his chest, down. “I’m going to palpate your abdomen. Just let me know if anything hurts.”

Before Richie can point out that ‘palpate’ is not a sexy word, Eddie is touching him, and he’s waited so long to be touched, and it’s… okay, it’s a little… it’s somewhere between what he’d expect out of a physical, and being groped, and Eddie is so _ focused _ on him, his eyes tracing every line of Richie’s body as he feels him up, and that’s… that is sexy.

“Um, all good.” He says, as Eddie’s hands sweep in circles out from his belly towards his sides. And he just keeps touching him, firm, enough that it mostly doesn’t tickle, and Richie can’t even complain when it does, because every time his muscles give an involuntary twitch as if to pull away from the source of the tickle, Eddie zeroes in on that twitch, and his lips are just parted, and he licks them when Richie jerks a little under his hands.

“Any complaints aside from shortness of breath?”

“Occasional stiffness.”

There’s a beat, and then Eddie snickers, tries to hide it. His hands move lower, down below Richie’s waist. His thumbs press in gently, just above the root of his dick, they sweep outward towards his hips.

“Any undue sensitivity here?”

“Uh, yeah, doc, I— I think you’re getting closer to the, um, sensitivity. If you wanna palpate the region a little lower.”

“Mm-hm, well…” Eddie removes his hands, but only so that he can squirt lube into one palm. He does _ not _ warm that beforehand, and he grins with way too much enjoyment at Richie’s yelp, when he wraps his now-slick gloved hand around his dick. 

“Oh… okay, okay, doc, that’s… that’s very sensitive.”

Eddie makes a show of humming thoughtfully and stroking him, and Richie had been developing a little interest in the proceedings before, but now he’s definitely starting to get hard. 

“Seems like a little swelling.”

“You sure know how to talk dirty.” He teases, only the ‘teasing’ part is a little spoiled by the fact that he’s groaning and pushing up into Eddie’s hand. 

“Have you had problems with this area, Mister Tozier?”

“Hng.”

“Everything normal here?” He drops his hand down to fondle Richie’s balls, liberally coating them as well, Richie’s cock flopping to smear lube against his thigh, giving a twitch there. 

“Y-yeah. I mean— a little… sore?”

“I see, and could that be due to neglect?”

He bites back his first response, which is that they’ve been very neglected while he’s been lying in a cold room by himself waiting for his husband to come and do something sexy to him. 

“Maybe?” He says instead. 

“Well, that’s not good at all.” Eddie clucks, one finger sliding back along Richie’s perineum. “That is a problem. Mister Tozier, I’m going to have to deal with this right away. If this is an issue of neglect, that could be _ very _ serious if left untreated”

The way he purrs the words out is criminal, and Richie doesn’t think it’s fair that he could spend so long being so bad at this only to flip the switch to sex kitten like this. 

“Serious? You’re going to treat me right, right, Doctor K?”

“I promise you the treatment is very simple. I’m going to need to manipulate you, until you experience relief. All you have to do is lie back, Mister Tozier, and relax.”

“You’re the doctor.”

And that focused look is back on Eddie’s face as his hand slides back up and wraps around Richie’s rapidly hardening cock— jutting out now instead of flopped against his thigh, when Eddie’s hand reaches him again, wraps around him in a sure grip. Eddie’s movements are fluid, and he’s watching his hand move over Richie’s cock with an open hunger in his eyes. For long moments, it’s just Eddie staring intently at him, the sound of his hand moving over Richie’s lubed-up cock and Richie’s own ragged breathing in the still room. And the room is still cold, there are goosebumps up and down Richie’s arms and his nipples are hard, but he’s hot where Eddie touches him and the cold is no longer so much a detriment to his experience. 

“Just breathe.” He says, in his half-smugh, half-soothing Doctor Voice, and it’s, okay, it’s actually sexy, Richie is into this, the false air of disaffection belied by the heat in Eddie’s dark eyes. “Try and relax for me.”

“Hngk.”

“That’s it, Mister Tozier.” A smile twitches at his lips, and his other hand moves down to resume the ball-fondling. “You’re doing very well… don’t worry, it’ll all be over soon and then we can get you cleaned up.”

“Uh—” Richie starts, stops. Swallows hard. His mouth works a moment around syllables that won’t come, words he has yet to mentally formulate. 

“You’re being very good.” Eddie adds, and apparently that’s all it takes. 

“I did good?” He asks, feeling just a little loopy. 

“Oh, very.” Eddie purrs, stripping off his gloves and tossing them into the wastebasket, donning a fresh pair before getting Richie cleaned up and then stripping out of those as well. Richie still a little too far gone to joke about how those nitrile gloves don’t grow on trees. “Did you want a reward for behaving yourself?”

Richie’s jaw actually drops. He’s beginning to get why Eddie is into the whole… thing, when he asks Richie to get a little dominant with him, it’s sexy. He feels helpless and undone and he already came but he’s so desperate for something still. 

And then Eddie is scooting up to rest a knee on the bed up close to Richie’s head, is drawing his own hard cock out of his trousers and guiding it to Richie’s open mouth, and that’s it, that’s the thing he really needs, he’s giving maybe the third-most enthusiastic blowjob of his _ life_, after the first time he got to suck Eddie off and the one time they’d been teasing each other throughout their date night and Eddie had actually _ sobbed _ once on the way to the bedroom, rock hard after some very dangerous groping in the car, and he’d grabbed two fistfuls of hair and really fucked Richie’s mouth, and that had been _ great_, and _ this _ is great…

Eddie is fucking his mouth again, but it’s gentler— this time, Eddie is in control, and his hold on Richie is firm, unfrenzied… he rocks forward to allow Richie a little more, groans low when Richie proves eager to take it, holds him in place and smacks his hand away from joining in. 

“Mister Tozier, _ behave_.” He teases, and Richie moans around what he has. He loves their usual, yeah, but he could definitely be happy switching it up a little more often, if this is how Eddie gets when he’s in control.

In control is not the same as in charge, Richie thinks, because Eddie is always in charge when Richie is in control. When Richie is holding him in place and giving him what he needs, it’s Eddie’s desires that drive him, when he holds back from plummeting into freefall, it’s in service to Eddie’s every want. When Richie is driving the scene, Eddie is guiding him onto the right track, and because Richie is in control, Eddie is allowed to _ lose _ control. 

Richie doesn’t know if that means he’s in charge now— he still only cares about Eddie’s pleasure, so it’s hard to think about that-- but Eddie is definitely in control, and it’s _ hot_. It’s frustrating in the sexiest way when Eddie holds him still and pulls back, tapping the head of his cock gently against Richie’s lower lip and pulling away again when he tries to get his mouth back on him, and then against his cheek. 

“Please…”

“Please?” Eddie licks his lips, hand tightening in Richie’s hair as he comes _ almost _ close enough.

“Please, I want it, I want you to come, I need you…”

And there’s that smile, that gorgeous, sexy, _ evil _ smile, as Eddie’s thumb rubs gently at Richie’s scalp, though his fingers are still wound tight in his hair, keeping him in place. 

“Say ah.” He orders, and then he’s jacking himself off, onto Richie’s outstretched tongue, with the filthiest moan, with his eyes rolling back, and Richie is… _ satisfied_.

Eddie shoves his pants off and flops down, rolling over Richie to wind up on the empty side of the bed.

“That was fucking hot.” Richie turns towards him.

“You were fucking hot.” Eddie leans up to kiss him. 

“Next time I’m the doctor, though, you get way too into it.”

“I can live with that.” He chuckles, curling up against Richie’s side. “But I want a very thorough exam when you do…”


End file.
